


HOMECOMING

by daintyredshoes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But you already knew that, Family, Gen, Mic drop, Ouch, apart from gon's lovably dumb ass, autocorrect just changed ging to bing, bc ging don't deserve no pussy, cuz aint nobody searching for him, dw no incest, fitting, ging is a fuckhead, sigh, this fandom is pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyredshoes/pseuds/daintyredshoes
Summary: Before the prodigal son can embark on the next leg of his journey, he must remember what he is leaving behind.





	1. GUESS WHO'S BACK

"Who could that be? It's late," Mito yawned, clearing the dishes. 

"Open the door." She quirked a brow at her grandmother's tone, but did so anyway. 

A stranger stood before her. 

"Yo." A familiar pair of hazel eyes flashed under an absurdly elaborate headwrap. 

Mito Freecss dropped the stack of plates, so busy staring open-mouthed at her long-absent cousin that she failed to notice them suspend in the air and sweep neatly onto the nearest table. 

She registered the unruly hair, the solid jawline, the extra foot of height that was so foreign to her. 

Her cousin Ging was a man. 

And the man had a child.


	2. MAN AND CHILD

Abe rocked the baby as it fussed.

"Won't you stay? For dinner, at least?" Mito cursed her own voice as Ging twitched, startled. 

"I—"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Abe's quiet yet authoritative tone cut through the air, the infant on her hip silent—he'd finally fallen asleep. She turned her gaze on him, unyielding. "You have places to be, don't you?"

"I—yeah." Ging scratched his head self-consciously as Mito dug her hands into the chair. It was taking every ounce of her willpower not to launch it at his head.

"I'll ... be going, then." 

And just like that, Mito lost it. 

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" Her long red hair flared up in rage, prompting her cousin to stand up and back away from the table as she stalked forward, a decade of rage coming to the fore and bubbling over. 

"EVER!" She caught hold of his tunic and tugged with a furious strength, reeling him in to tear at his head with blunt nails, not caring whether the blows landed or not. To her great satisfaction, the back of her hand made contact with something soft and fleshy, evoking a hiss. Encouraged, she kept going. 

"NOT EVER, YOU HEAR?!?!?! YOU HEAR?!!?!" She didn’t let up until she noticed the lack of response. She blinked. The door was open and she was punching air.

"He's gone, Mito." Abe's soft words did nothing to dim the fire in her eyes or the hurt in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo you can't tell me mito didn't run him out the house. four for mito, you go mito


	3. FIGHT! OR, FLIGHT

"Come in. Dinner's served."

Mito stayed outside, hunched over on the steps. "Not hungry."

"Have something, child." Abe's frown was audible and Mito scowled. 

"No." She stood up, faltered, then sprinted into the woods without a backwards glance. 

Abe sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give mito a hug 2k17


	4. INTO THE WOODS

She would stay in the forest for a week, until her skirts were frayed and her shoes worn through. Finding food and such wasn't a problem. Ging had taught her.

Ging.

Tugging poisonous mushrooms out of her small, stubborn hands.

_Ging._

Hoisting her up onto his shoulders for the best view of the island that seemed to shrink in his wake.

**_Ging._ **

She plunged her head underwater so she wouldn't have to feel the tears on her cheeks.

To her left, leaves rustled.


End file.
